Unhealthy Obsessions
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: Mike had never been able to resist Adam's ass and it wasn't any different this time around. Oneshot. Slash. Mike/Adam


**A/N: Yes, I'm still alive, or at least halfway... Anyway, this piece of fiction is for JoMoFan-spot because we had this talk about Adam on all fours for Mike and, well, I can see it now. Most likely not the way you do, but I tried. I don't own anything and I don't earn anything either. This is fiction. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Nearly dropping his key card and cursing under his breath Mike more or less kicked the door to their hotel room open, both his hands full with beer, chips, donuts and sushi boxes – what admittedly would have been considered a strange mix of food by pretty much anyone who wasn't a wrestler.

"Adam could you…" his words died on his tongue when he looked over to the far side of the room were the blonde was lying on the big double bed, his back turned to the younger man and ass sticking up into the air.

Not the he minded Adam's ass – the opposite in fact: the older man's luscious backside never ceased to turn Mike on, his cock already reacting to the image of those pert cheeks covert by nothing but a pair of tight, dark red boxers. His body was reacting automatically to that sight by now, mouth going dry and heart beating faster before the brunette even noticed what was going on. Fuck, Adam _always_ managed to get him horny …and the man didn't even realize it, his eyes fixated on something that was lying in front of him on the mattress and totally oblivious to Mike's presence.

Not even bothering with the food anymore he just dropped the bags in his arms on the counter beside the door, kicked it shut with a little too much force and strode over to the bed with the intention of getting a close up of that tempting piece of tail.

His hands found their way on the blonde's ass on their own, a sigh emitting from Mike's throat when he run his fingers over the pert cheeks, "I love your ass."

Adam however didn't even react and just continued to read the book in front of him, not acknowledging the younger man's presence or his hands on his backside in any way. Too engrossed in whatever it was he was reading he just moved a little away from Mike's grabbing hands, his eyes still firmly fixed on the pages of the book lying in front of him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, you know that?" he smacked Adam on the ass for emphasis but the only response he got was an irritated growl.

"…go away, I'm busy." the older man didn't even turn is head to look at him but just wriggled away from Mike's grip and further onto the bed. Ignoring him completely Adam turned the page of his book and focused on reading again.

How he could read in that uncomfortable looking position anyway was beyond Mike, but it wasn't the first time he had seen the blonde read in a posture that looked like his back was going to hurt _bad_ on the day after. Adam's reading habits were just that crazy and he had given up on trying to change them a long time ago – plus who was he to tell Adam that he'd better read in a chair when the man preferred to move around on the bed, putting that perfect ass on display for Mike to drool over?

"Come on, that book isn't gonna run away if you put it aside for a moment." to support his words the brunette let his fingers trail down Adam's outer thighs and rubbed soft circles on the firm skin with his palms, a grin appearing on his face when he felt the muscles in elder's legs quiver under his touch.

"Dammit Mike, could you stop it?" if Adam hadn't needed one of his hands to turn the pages of his book and the other to keep his balance in check Mike was sure that he would have swatted his fingers away by now, "I want to _read_ that."

Cocky grin still on his lips he leaned forward to whisper in the older man's ear, groping his lover's rear once again for emphasis, "Well… I want to _fuck_ that."

"Not my fucking problem! Go jerk off in the shower if you need it that bad." Adam hissed, clearly pissed off by the fact that the younger man wouldn't leave him alone with his book. He always got grumpy when someone tried to distract him from a good read, and whatever this book was about it was obviously _very_ good if he didn't even entertain the thought of interrupting his favorite pastime for a quickie.

Mike sighed, "What are you reading anyway?"

Obviously happy that his hands had stilled on his ass the blonde turned another page with a pleased murmur, "Chris' new book. Great read."

"Why didn't I get an advanced copy?" the high tone of his voice made it pretty obvious that he was pouting and Mike crossed his arms in front of his chest like a sulking child, not caring that Adam couldn't see the gesture with his head still in the book.

"Because you know shit about books and Chris knows that." Adam's whole body trembled with amusement while his mocking laugher echoed through the otherwise silent room – of course he would use every chance he got make fun of Mike, if only to rile him up a little. His hips started to gyrate under Mike's hands in a figure eight movement, teasing the younger man some more and making him aware of his still half-hard cock.

His hands were back on the older man's ass in seconds, pulling the red silken boxers down his thighs before Adam had the chance to protest. Taking hold of the teasing hips with one adept movement Mike pressed his jeans-clad bulge hard against the blonde's bare ass, moaning in delight when he finally got the contact he had desired since he'd first entered the room.

Adam sounded pissed off, "I'm not in the mood Mike."

"You're _never_ in the mood lately." he snapped back, his finger digging hard into the older man's skin when the blonde tried to get away from him, "So you either start to fight me _now_ or I'm taking you regardless."

"You wouldn't dare." Adam's voice was dangerously low, his body becoming perfectly motionless under Mike's.

"Oh, you bet I will." tearing his crystal blue eyes away from the delicious sight that was his lover's ass the younger man fiddled with the button and zipper of his jeans, a pleased sigh escaping his lips when he managed shove them down his hips. His own boxers followed suit and Mike moaned when he could finally pressed his hard on against Adam's cleft without any clothes separating them.

"What part of _no_ didn't you understand, Mike?" the blonde _finally_ closed the book in front of him and pushed it aside before he turned his head to give him a heated glare that sent an involuntary shiver down Mike's spine.

He liked that feisty Adam, the one who put up a fight, who dared him to force him into submission. The look in the blonde's eyes alone made him hot all over and his erection twitch, Mike not even thinking about letting go of his lover. He wanted him and he would get him – because the younger man had very well noticed that Adam _hadn't_ tried to fight him off so far.

Grinning in satisfaction he pushed the older man's ass cheeks apart with his hands and rubbed his aching length up and down Adam's crack, actually _feeling_ the hot body below him shiver when the head of his cock brushed over the puckered entrance between them. Closing his eyes he let the sensation the touch gave him course through his body, his heart hammering hard against his ribcage and another moan leaving his lips.

"You don't mean that. Because you like what I'm doing, there is no way denying it." fingers digging deeper into the fleshy bumps of Adam's rear Mike leaned down to whisper into his ear, blonde strands of hair tickling his nose, "So how about I take you as you are now, head buried into the pillows, ass high in the air for me to do whatever I want with it… I could take you dry, just burry myself in that tight ass of yours without warning and make you scream… oh you would be beautiful like this, I know it…"

"Don't even think of it." Adam tried to sound commanding but Mike could hear the light tremble in his strained voice, could feel the older man's hot body pressing back into his ever so slightly, "…you know where the lube is."

"What if I don't want to?" to confirm his words the brunette stopped in his up and down motion and pressed the head of his member against the older man's hole, not breaching the tight ring of muscle but putting enough pressure on it to make Adam bite down an involuntary groan.

"Michael." his lover's voice was stern this time.

Mike hated hearing that word coming from Adam's lips, because it usually meant "you do as I say _now_ or you can say goodbye to the possibility of having sex with me anytime in the near future" – growling deep in his throat he obeyed and stepped back from the blonde, kicking his sneakers off before he walked over to the nightstand and removed the bottle of lube from the top drawer.

Stepping out of his jeans and underwear in one movement and pulling his T-shit over his head in another he was back behind his lover with a few fast steps, hands automatically going back to kneading Adam's ass cheeks.

He still made no move to lube himself up though but took the same position he had been in earlier, his throbbing length traveling up and down the cleft of his lover's ass while Adam groaned beneath him, his body tense and almost rigid under his touch, the muscles of his thighs bulging under the younger man's fingers.

For a moment Mike just stood there and entertained the thought of taking the other man dry, slamming into Adam's unprepared body without warning and making the older man cry out in pain… but he didn't, because Adam trusted him. The blonde was still lying there on the bed with is ass in the air for Mike to take because he trusted him to do no such thing, to lube himself up like he had wordlessly promised to, and Mike couldn't betray that trust.

"Sometimes I fucking hate you, you know that?" with a groan he opened the lube and squirted some of it into his right palm before he spread the cool liquid all over his hard shaft and threw the bottle on the floor.

"I know." Adam snickered softly, "It's who you are …I wouldn't want you any other way."

That was one of the things he hated most about the blonde, that he could be that wise and understanding in moments were Mike didn't want him to be, where he'd rather have him clawing and fighting than giving in and just proving that he knew him inside out and that there was _nothing_ that the younger man could do about it.

"…you might want to hold on." he almost purred the words, a deep chuckle leaving his throat when a shiver ran through the blonde's body at the tone of his voice.

Positioning himself at his lover's entrance he pushed in slowly, taking his time to savor the feeling of Adam's muscles clamping down hard on his dick, fighting the intrusion of his body to no avail when Mike buried himself into that tight ass to the hilt. Nothing could compare to that, no cunt or ass before had felt that hot and tight and _incredible_ around him, nobody else could _ever_ top the experience that was fucking Adam Copeland.

After that they both remained motionless for a moment, the world coming to a standstill for a few seconds when the only thing that disturbed the quiet of the room was the sound of their heavy breathing.

In the beginning Mike had often told himself that he did it for Adam, that he stopped to give the blonde time to get accustomed to the feeling of his cock filling him, stretching his walls to adjust to his size. But of course it wasn't true, because all in all his lover probably had had dick up his ass more times in his life than he'd had sex – which didn't mean that he was calling Adam a slut, what he never had been and never would be. Not to him at least.

This was for him. That moment was for him alone to savor the feeling of being connect intimately to Adam in a way that he hadn't felt with anyone else before – Mike hated the blonde a bit more simply for the fact that he could do that to him, that he could make him feel something he hadn't been able to feel with any of his other partners.

Slowly, deliberately controlled he started to move, a pleased sigh escaping his lover who was now on all fours beneath him. He loved the image of having Adam under him, willing to take whatever he gave him and a lot more on top of that.

"Mike." the older man almost whined his name, his impatience painfully obvious with the way he tried to rock back into him and let out a frustrated groan when the brunette gripped his hips tight and held him still.

"What do you want, _Addy_?" Mike's lips curled into a grin when he asked the question, knowing full well how much his lover hated to be called that nickname.

He got no verbal answer, only an angry growl that told him exactly how much Adam despised being called Addy and that he – as usual – wouldn't let Mike win by answering to a sentence that contained that moniker. The older man was way too proud to give in to him that easily and it was one of the reasons why the brunette loved having sex with him that much. Adam did only beg under his own terms and he would be damned before he gave the win to Mike without one hell of a fight.

"That's what I thought." not waiting for a response he pulled out of the blonde only to thrust back into him a second later, his hands now back to kneading Adam's firm ass. His lover hissed at the motion, clearly not happy with the slow rhythm he picked up, but Mike paid no mind to it and instead enjoyed the feeling of the older man's walls clenching around his aching cock.

His thrusts were neither hard nor fast and from the way the slender form beneath him was tensing up every time he repeated the motion Mike _knew_ that it frustrated Adam to no end. But he had him now and would take the chance to make the blonde pay for neglecting him for so long.

"Come on Mike, fuck me." Adam wriggled his ass against his hands.

Usually it took them longer to get there, but with the last time they'd had sex being close to two weeks ago the younger man could relate to his lovers impatience – what didn't mean that he would give in to his wishes anytime soon.

Leaning down he pressed a kiss between Adam's shoulder blades, grinning, "Beg for it and maybe I will."

Another time the answer to his request consisted of nothing but a displeased growl, letting him know that the pretty blonde under him didn't agree to his words one bit. Thinking about that made Mike grin, because he knew for sure that Adam would change his opinion before he was done with him.

"Your choice." he shrugged even though the older man couldn't see it in his current position, still on all fours on the bed and his ass on display, with Mike standing behind him. The image was one of the hottest things the brunette had ever seen and he'd be lying if he said that it didn't make his dick throb with need.

Keeping his cool around a naked Adam was always hard for him – pun not intended but still true – and this time was no exception. Only looking down at the lean but still muscular body under him made Mike want to pound into that hot ass over and over again to the point where he couldn't hold himself back anymore and would come inside the older man – the thought alone was enough to make his erection twitch.

Fuck, he really wanted to drag that out but Mike knew that he wasn't going to last long with the way Adam was already writhing beneath him, pushing his ass back into his groin to get more contact and intensify his thrusts.

Trying to ignore his own almost desperate need to get release, to plunge inside his lover until Adam screamed his name and came for him dragging Mike along in the process, the younger man concentrated on keeping his rhythm slow and his thrusts gentle. The blonde hated when he did that, when he denied them both orgasm in favor of driving his lover to desperation, trying to make Adam _beg_ him for the release they craved.

"Still trying to resist?" Mike was mocking the older man with his words.

Not waiting for an answer from his lover however he pulled out of him completely only to shove back inside with one hard, deep thrust that made Adam gasp and left him shuddering under Mike.

It felt deliciously great and he couldn't help himself but had to repeat the motion once more, this time with more force, and watch the blonde on the bed shiver, his arms shaking under his own weight now and thighs quivering beneath Mike's massaging fingers. Alone watching Adam lose his cool was enough to make him want to repeat what he was doing time and time again until he would be pounding into his lovers willing body, making him scream in pleasure, arch his back when he hit his prostate over and over again…

Mike had to force himself to keep up with the painfully slow rhythm he had set up, his cock throbbing with the need to _own_ his lover. He wanted nothing more than to hammer away into that tight heat and restraining himself was getting harder by the minute.

"Dammit, just stop pussyfooting around and fuck me." he could hear how Adam was losing his cool, his voice husky.

Forcing himself to stop was almost physically painful but he managed, leaning down to whisper into his lover's ear, sending another shiver down his spine in the process, "Beg me. Say _please_."

For a moment he was greeted with silence and Mike knew that Adam was discussing with himself whether it was worth begging him for a good fuck or if he could bear being tormented like this a while longer before inevitably giving in – because he would give in, he _had to_ if he didn't want the younger man to leave him on the bed to jerk himself off afterwards. Mike had done it before and even if he hated it he would do it again if Adam decided to be stubborn.

"Fine, would you _please_ fuck me?" the blonde emphasized the plea and it couldn't have been more obvious that what he really wanted to say was _"Go fuck yourself, idiot."_

"I said _beg_." snarling he brought his hand down on Adam's bare ass check, making him jump at the sudden pain, a barely suppressed groan echoing through the room, "Do not insult my intelligence, Adam."

Even as he said the words Mike picked up his rhythm again, no longer having enough control over his body to stop himself from burying his length into that ass that was just _perfect_ for him. He kept his movements slow though, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop his own needy moan from leaving his lips – he was lucky that Adam had his back turned to him, because otherwise he _would_ have noticed and mercilessly teased the brunette for losing his cool.

"C'mon! Please…" this time the older man sounded a tad breathless, his body automatically falling into the rhythm Mike had set up.

Clenching his teeth he tightened his grip on Adam's hips to stop his hands from shaking with need like his lover was now, a moan leaving his lips when Mike hit is sweet spot just right over and over again.

"Not good enough. Try again." he still tried to sound stern, commanding even, but only moments after the words had left his lips he lost the act, his hips snapping forward with more force than before in an attempt to burry himself as deep into Adam as physically possible while one of his hands carefully let go of the other man's ass check and wandered around to his front – Mike hated himself a little for being that weak and already giving in to his lover, but Adam just made him lose whatever restraint he possessed. Every single time.

"God Mike, just take me… please…" the blonde chocked on his words when Mike's fingers took a hold of his hard dick, a slutty moan tearing from deep within his chest at the motion. He bucked up into the hand touching him, breathing now labored and his whole body trembling under Mike's.

This time he meant it, and even if he hadn't the brunette doubted that he'd been able to stop in what he was doing. His own breathing too came in harsh pants now and the moans coming from Adam's lips when he stopped holding back and _finally_ pounded into him hard only managed to increase Mike's arousal, his already painful erection throbbing inside the blonde's ass in response.

"Tell me how much you want me, tell me how much you love it when I take you…" with any other person he wouldn't have allowed himself to let the words escape his lips, but this was Adam and he just _needed_ to hear him say it, to say that he needed him as much as Mike needed the older man.

"Hm, Mike… so good… filling me so good… need you… yeah just there, you- uuhhh…" Adam's words turned into unintelligible babble when the younger man started to move his hand up and down his lover's cock, spreading the droplets of precum that had already gathered on the tip of his member all over his cockhead.

Groaning in pleasure Mike continued to jerk his lover off, enjoying the feeling of his walls clamping down harder on him with every time he withdrew and pushed into Adam's hot, tight, perfect ass again. The man beneath him moaned openly now and it was clear that he couldn't decide whether to push back into the cock fucking him or forward into the hand getting him off, somehow managing both at the same time, his whole frame shaking under the assault on his body.

"Ahhh, damn Mike I love you…"

Those three words were all it needed for Mike to lose it, his grip on Adam's hip tightening, fingers speeding up their movement around the other man's erection, blue eyes falling shut when wave after wave of pleasure hit him, a jolt running through his body when his orgasm hit him hard, carrying away any coherent thought that might have been left in his brain at that point.

Feeling his lover tense up beneath him, a hoarse cry leaving Adam's lips when he found his own release, spurts of hot semen coating Mike's fingers, he drove into his lover's willing body for one last time, emptying himself deep inside the older man with a satisfied growl.

For a moment there was just white hot pleasure and then he felt Adam's arms giving out under him, the blonde falling face first into the cushions of the bed, panting for breath, while his ass as still high in the air with Mike's spent cock inside him.

"Fuck…" the brunette carefully slipped out of his lover, trying to steady himself somehow with his hands on Adam's hips so he wouldn't simply fall forward and crash down onto the other man.

If it had been anyone else he would simply have cleaned himself up with the sheets, pulled his jeans and boxers back on and left the room as fast as possible before the man beneath him came back to his senses – but this was _Adam_ and with him he'd only tried pulling that stunt once. The blonde hadn't taken it kindly back then and made it perfectly clear that he'd better not try running out on him _ever_ again.

With a groan Mike let go of the other man's hips, took a step to the side and let himself fall on the soft mattress beside his lover.

Fighting against the tiredness that took over his body and trying to keep his eyes open he snuggled closer to Adam who was slowly turning around until their eyes locked, his chest still lifting and lowering heavier than usual.

They didn't speak but a pleased hum left the younger man's lips when his lover lifted one hand and buried it in his brown hair, dragging him close for a kiss that was lazy with post-orgasmic haze, Adam's lips brushing against his slowly, teasingly – Mike loved those kisses, but like hell he would admit _that_ out loud.

Grinning at him, eyes morphing back from a feverish gold to their usual greenish-brown, the blonde pressed on last, quick kiss to his lips before he shifted around, turning his back to Mike.

His brows rose at the action and the younger man waited for an explanation, but when none came he just grunted in irritation and dragged himself up on his elbows to look at what his lover was up to now – Mike suppressed the urge to strangle the older man when he saw that he was already back to reading that damn book, eyes glued to the page in front of him.

He groaned in frustration, "You know that you have an unhealthy obsession with those books?"

Adam turned a page and wriggled his ass against Mike's groin, not bothering to hide his laughter when the younger man groaned and spooned his back, "…you know that you have an unhealthy obsession with my ass?"

* * *

**Seriously I love your favs, but nothing can quite replace a good review. Feedback would be nice, because I'm still insecure about doing Mike/Adam.**


End file.
